


King of the Castle

by Copgirl1964



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964
Summary: Mycroft and Greg plan a party for a dear friend.





	King of the Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts).



> This 221b story is a birthday present for Bryntwedge, one of the kindest people I know. And since it's past midnight and therefore the 12th May in Australia, here we go...

Mycroft looked like a cat that had got both the canary and the cream. 

“You have an idea,” Greg observed, kissing his husband. 

Sliding a brochure over the table for Greg’s perusal, Mycroft nodded.

“I rented a castle at Loch Ness for a weekend for the party.”

Greg’s eyes widened in surprise. “That's... Wow!”

Mycroft peered at him over the rim of his glasses. “You don’t think it’s too much?”

“Sure, he might die from embarrassment but he certainly deserves a nice surprise.”

Mycroft looked pleased. “Then perhaps you would do the honour of starting the guest-list, while I book the flight to Inverness.”

“And then we’ll put together the menu.” Greg shimmied in his seat.

“I presume you’ll want to sample what the catering service offers?

“Naturally. We wouldn’t want the party to flop because the food isn’t up to standard.” Greg’s stomach rumbled his agreement. 

Both men spent the rest of the evening planning, so it was almost midnight before they fell in their bed to fall asleep immediately.

The days passed quickly but everything was ready by the time they had to rush to the airport to pick up their friend. 

The guests were hiding inside the castle to surprise the birthday-boy but a large banner was set up over the castle’s gate. It read ‘Happy birthday, Bryn!’


End file.
